


What do you know of sirens?

by xXDelyriumXx



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDelyriumXx/pseuds/xXDelyriumXx
Summary: jasper was raised on the seaside by her mother and her father until his untimely death when she was just a few months old. lapis is a gem that is in love with the sea, and can't bring herself to leave. when a gem monster pulls jasper off her ship and into the water below, lapis must save her from her watery grave and risk falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

Do not go lightly to the sirens of the sea, they will hold you tightly for an eternity and when you long to live again, you’ll find you're bones worn paper thin.  
____________________________

When i was a young girl, my mother would sit with me by the seaside and tell me stories. I would listen intently, trying to cling onto every word, so that not a single one would be lost in the volume of ocean’s roar. I still remember feeling the cold spray against my feet and my mother’s soft scent as she spoke of strange creatures that lurked beneath the murky waves. “My darling, never stray to near to the jagged rocks, for if you do, you might fall victim to their bewitching song.” i swung my feet back and forth, watching the ripples from with my movements. “Jasper are you listening?” she asked me, pulled lightly on my small face so she could look into my golden eyes. “Yes mommy, don’t go near the rocks.” i whispered, leaning into the palm of her hand.

“That's my sweet girl. How about we go home sweetheart? It's getting late and sea monsters will be about soon.” she said with a smile. She stood and began walking back towards our home. I cast one final glance to the sea, horrified when my gaze fell upon a female figure peaking out of the water. I gasped and stumble off of the fallen tree i had been sitting on. “Momma! Momma!” i called frantically. My bare feet slapped onto the sand as a ran to catch up with her. She looked at me with soft eyes, her white dress making her seem no more than misleading mist.

I ran up and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the waves and pointing. “Momma i saw one! I saw a siren!” i said jumping up and down. I looked back to the ocean, my face falling when i found that the strange figure was gone. My mother picked me up and held me closely, pulled my sand colored hair away from one side of my face. “Let’s go home, jasper. Don’t think about it too much, you’ll forget about her in time.” she whispered to me, her voice barely audible above the ocean’s movements.

But i never did forget. Not once. Even when i grew to the tender age of fifteen, i still looked out of my seaside window to try my eyes against the violent waters. Sirens, i whispered. Beautiful but dangerous creatures that lured the sailors with their beautiful voices to their doom. As i got older my once crystal clear memory of the strange being turned ashen, so much so that i could scarcely recall her strange eyes, that once used to haunt my dreams. I found myself at the mature age of 18 a sailor, a fate my mother warned me to rebel against when i was a young child. Most of my crew fancied me to be a better than average crew mate, while others stuck with the ways of old, and believed it bad luck to have a female on board. 

I grew familiar with the water that i so confidently sailed on, but i never forgot the warnings my mother had given me, or the stories she told about sirens and the fate of my father. Pulled beneath the waves by the bewitching melody that called to him and his crew members when i was baby. Their ship sailed straight into a cliffside and killed everyone aboard, save a young deck hand that had washed up on the shore 3 days after. When he came too, all he could speak of was the haunting voices that called to him from beneath the waves.  
I found myself stuck in the ways of the past more than the current 21st century. My mother raised me on her own, urging me to embrace the sea, and more importantly, to fear it. She died when i was fifteen, leaving me to my own devices. I walked the deck, checking the riggs occasionally for complications. That's when i heard it. The ship jumped on the choppy waves and the moon broke free of the cloud line and spilled out onto the water. I rushed to the edge of the boat to get a better look. The song was of no kind i had ever heard before, send chills down my spine and settling them to pool in my stomach and solidify until it was as solid as a rock. I stared towards the rocks, expecting to see them wading at the bottom.

What i saw instead was a girl who stood on human legs, staring at the moon. Her skin held the completion of the sea within it, and seemed to glow under the moonlight. She moved a damp strand of solid blue colored hair away from her face and tucked it away behind her ear. I stared in amazement as her voice emptied out into the open air and bounced off the sea. Her voice was filled with such longing and sadness i could almost feel her pain. “Riens, are you seeing this?” i called, not taking my eyes off of the girl. When no reply came i glance behind and walked to the rutter. “Riens?” i shouted. I found him lying on the deck floor, unconscious, his face was pale and his lips were blue. I checked for a pulse, sighing in relief when i found it beating strongly in his wrist. 

I returned my gaze to the rocks and was filled with excitement when i saw the girl was still there. Suddenly a new voice overshadowed hers, this one filled with an almost threatening shadow. I searched wildly on the horizon for the source, breaking into a cold sweat. My mind was filled with fuzz and i couldn’t focus. Before i knew if i was flailing overboard, to the delighted hiss of the invisible creature. The girl on the rocks gasped and she heard my body hit the water with a loud splash. The water was so cold it made me teeth ache as i struggled to the surface for breath. Water filled my lungs and made me choke as i fought to break free. 

The sound of sirens voice filled my water logged ears and begged me give not protest. I slowly gave up my fight and let my body stop thrashing so violently. Sharp nails and teeth dug into my ankles and legs and dragged me further below the waves. It was only then that i heard the song for what it truly was. The hypnotic melody gave way to the horrid sound of screeching and made my head want to explode from the assault. ‘Mother, please forgive me,’ i whispered internally. ‘I didn’t listen after you warned me time and time again. I should have stayed away from the sea.’ my vision was slowly darkening as i gave up my fight fully. ‘I’m going to die here.’ i lamented to no one but myself. 

Suddenly the weight on my feet was gone and i could feel my body being pulled upwards. I opened my eyes to the face of the girl on the rocks. Her sad blue eyes met mine as we broke the water's surface. My burning lungs greedily sucked in oxygen as soon as my face was above the waves. She dragged me slowly towards the beach, near the jagged rocks. When we were safely on shore the girl pounded frantically on my back, trying with all her might to expel the water from my lungs. 

I vomited time and time again and my spine aches as she continued her pounding. Eventually i could not even force my pained lungs to take in air. She worked feverishly on my unresponsive body, pumping my chest and forcing air into my lungs until i started coughing. She sighed in relief and sat me upright so that i could breath properly. 

“Don’t worry,” she whispered, pulling my hair away from my eyes. “I’ve got you, it's alright.” i could not muster the strength to thank her, before i blacked out and found myself unable to return to my world of light, and more importantly my sea.


	2. chapter 2

Slow we paddle through the lake, straight to the very center of the darkest water where we can embrace the shadows on the surface, the eyes that look up lifeless, from our twins below.  
____________________________________  
The sea roared violently in my ears as i dragged my stick through the dark sand. Storm clouds loomed heavily in the distance and cast an ominous atmosphere that warned any sailor with his wits about him away. I was ten and my once long baby locks had been cut away. What remained dragged my shoulders and fell into my eyes and shadowed their golden glow. My mother sat against a large piece of driftwood and flipped through a book. My bare feet sank into the wet sand and left impressions as i walked. In my walking i stumbled across a half open oyster. I picked it up my my hands and turned it over again and again in my hands, pausing to peer inside.

“Momma!” i called as i ran to the piece of wood where she rested. “Look momma, i found an oyster! Can you help me open it?” i asked sheepishly, not usually the one who looked for help on anything. She gave me a soft smile and held out her soft palm for the oyster. I handed it to her and then placed my hands behind my back and swung back and forth, my patience’s short fuse already mostly burned through. She produced a knife from a cloth bag on her side and unsheathed it. “Watch closely now, baby. This my come in handy one day, in more than one way.” she said with a wink. I giggled and brought my tiny hands to my mouth to hide my milky white smile and pointed canines. 

She inserted the knife about ¼ of the way in and worked it up and down until the shell gave way and exposed the soft insides. Inside, was the fleshy pink innards. I stared inside disappointed until my mother dragged the tip of the knife in circles around the flesh. About half way through, a small white orb peaked through and shimmered in the dying light. I gasped and used my small fingers to retrieve it, letting it roll about my hand until it settled in the center of my cupped palm. “A pearl!” i said in disbelief. “Not only that, my love.” my mother said with a laugh. “It’s utterly perfect.’’  
_____________________________________  
I woke up coughing as my throat burned and my nose filled with the heavy scent of salt water. I propped myself up on one of my arms and looked about the dark cavern i was in. my body shook from the cold air and was sopping wet. ‘What the hell was i doing last night?’ i wondered in horror as i looked down to see my legs covered in deep scratches and bite marks. Suddenly it all came flooding back to me at once. I looked around the cavern in terror, relaxing slightly when i found it to be empty.

I tried to stand and failed when the sharp pain of the salt in my wounds hit me. ‘Ok’ i thought. ‘Pace yourself, jasper. You're not some ruddy brat who hasn’t got their sea legs.’ i thought with a quiet laugh. I stopped and took a better look at the cave. It wasn’t completely dark as i had originally thought, but instead was littered with blue and purple crystals that reflected light from the iridescent pool beneath them.

“This place is amazing…” i said as i steadied myself on one knee. The sound of bare feet slapping against the wet stone outside echoed through the cavern and sent jasper sprawling against on of the walls. I drew my knife from its sheath on my side and held it at arm's length, ready for anything. A girl in a slightly tattered dress stepped into the cavern and look around at the walls. She smiled triumphantly as her eyes landed on a crystal on the wall that glew a royal blue instead of the bright blue like the others.

She walked right past me, either unwilling or uncaring enough to acknowledge me. She put a hand on the crystal and yanked downwards with all her might. There was a loud crack as the stone gave way and detached from the cluster. She held it in her hands and smiled. Suddenly a blue light emitted from in between her shoulder blades and matched the new glow from the crystal. Jasper squinted her eyes against the light and noticed the gem nestled between her shoulder blades. ‘What kind of style is that?!’ I though with a shudder. ‘That's gotta be some kind of cruel unusual punishment.’

The gem slowly lost it's glow and returned the cavern to it's original meager lighting. The blue skinned girl tossed the now dark crystal away, letting it clatter uselessly to the cavern floor. Some of the taters on her dress had faded and left the gown looking relatively new. I swallowed loudly and thought about lowering my blade. The girl whirled around towards meet my gaze, her blue eyes chilling me even further. She walked over and sat in front of me, crossing her legs and staring at my face.

“You're awake?” she said in a confused voice. I jerked back, surprised. She clearly wasn’t human, although she sounded like one. Her voice was lithe and clear, and rang with a certain charm. I nodded staring at her with wide eyes. “Are you alright? I didn't know whether or not i was too late when that gem monster had gotten to you.” i looked down at my legs and winced. The pale patches on my legs from my vitiligo contrasted against my tan skin and formed a strange pattern along side the bloody marks. “What was that thing?” i managed to say, my voice even gruffer than usual, thanks to the dehydrating salt of the ocean. 

The girl smiled and stood. “So you can speak. That was a corrupted gem monster. You're lucky to be alive.” she said it like it was common knowledge. ‘Gems?’ i thought, confused. I searched my memory and only managed to pulled up a few hazy memories from my childhood, and those were stories told by the old sailors in bars. “Aren’t you one of those things?” i said as i lowered my blade, content with my safety. She nodded and offered me her hand. “I am indeed sailor. What an astute observation.” she said in a sarcastic tone. I was baffled. ‘‘What’s your name anyway sailor? I know you humans tend to have those.” she said as she help hall me to my feet.

I gasped as the sharp pain from the cuts hit me in agonizing waves. I fought against the tears that formed in my eyes. “Jasper Bronks.” i said as soon as i got my bearings. The girl nodded. “And you?” i asked curiously. She looked at me and tugged lightly on my hand, pulling me towards the entrance of the cavern. “Lapis. Lapis lazuli.” she said. We walked, or in my cause limped, out of the entrance of the cavern. It was dark and the sky was the color of ink with faint pinpricks of light scattered about. The stars tried their best to shine, but obviously had difficulty. “Where are we?” i asked as i started out as the ocean. She shrugged and dropped my hand, opting instead to cross her arms over her chest to cradle her arms. “Just somewhere i like to come when i'm bored or when it's raining or snowing.” she looked at the moon. The memory of her singing softly to the moon and the sea slowly returned to my mind.

I hesitated before i put a hand behind my neck and rubbed it, embarrassed by the thought. “Lapis?” i asked. She didn't break her gaze with the sky. “What?” i followed her eyes, trying to see what was so enticing. “Are you a siren?” i asked. She looked at me and then laughed. “Yes and no. It's not in the way that humans like to say. I’m a gem, but sometimes it's nice to sing. It's not my fault if some random humans crash a boat or two because they’re too busy listening to me.” i nodded. “What about that thing that pulled me under that water?” lapis scoffed. “No, that was a gem monster. It wanted to eat you. They’re kinda like gems, but they’re sick. It makes them into monsters.” she said. I scanned the sea line, surprised when i found we we’re more than a mile of two from the shore.

“Lapis, i need to get home.” i said pointing toward the faint line in the distance. Lapis shrugged as her gem started to glow. Wing sprouted from her back and caught me off guard, knocking me to the ground. She started laughing as she watched me grumble and swear on the ground. “Sorry.” she said, clearly not. She got behind my and looped her arms under mine and lifted me off the ground. I’m not going to lie, the flight back was uncomfortable at best, my muscles strained as she carried me over the ocean. But the view made it worth it. The moon reflected glassily against the ocean and made it seem like a giant moving mirror.

When my feet had pressed back against the sand her water wings disappeared and she touched down beside me. “Well jasper, i have to say good bye now, but let me leave you with this bit of advice.” she said with a taunting smile. “And what’s that?” i asked irritated. This girls tone was starting to get on my nerves. Her wings re-appeared and lifted her off the ground so she could be at eye to eye height with me. She grabbed my face and pressed a kiss to my lips and then brought them to my ear. “Don't go playing around with the sea monsters, because those-” she said as she pulled back. “Those are real.”

She took off into the sky and left me star struck on the beach. The sun had started to rise as shone bright through her wing and onto the ocean, giving both the appearance of being on fire. I sweared colorfully and sat down with a thud onto the beach. A stared at the sand, my eyes still wide and lips still tingling from the kiss. ‘What the hell have i gotten myself into?’ i thought in horror.

I sat on the beach until the sun had climbed about halfway into the sky and a voice called to me from the nearest dock. “Hey, jasper? What’re you doin up so early sis?” amethyst called as she ran towards me. “Woah! What the hell happened to you?” she asked as she stared at my legs. I laughed and pushed my hair away from my eyes. “Have i got a story to tell you.” i said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah, didn't expect to see this one again! im sorry that i've been updating weird lately. i've been in and out of hospital lately and its hard to sit and write. this is one of 3 fanfictions i will be updating/ uploading, so surprise. its kinda a gift for 2000+ views on blue girl. chapter 8 will update sometime the week end. lots of love XOXO!
> 
> tumblr- lapis-mylazuli

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!! so you know how i said chapter seven of blue girl was going up tonight? i lied... instead i give you this lovely work of lasper.you like sirens? you like the bara wife? you like the blue berry bride? yeah?? i thought so. here i give you my second fanfiction. i'm not sure if there is going to be a chapter two or not, it really depends on how popular this gets. chapter 7 of blue girl will be going up on monday no exceptions. reach me at my tumblr lapis-mylazuli.


End file.
